A War Between Worlds
by ZygardeFusion
Summary: Two Agents, each from different worlds. When their worlds collide, they must find out the cause of the collision and learn how to fix it. Maybe even how to work well together. A collaboration with EagleByte.
1. The Incident

**A/N: Hey guys, it's ZygardeFusion, collabing with EagleByte on a brand-new story! We just PM'd each other, and we built this story up from that. In case you're wondering how it's going to work, me and Eagle will write a chapter together, and we'll see how it goes!**

**Chapter 1: The Incident**

**?'s P.O.V**

"Sirs, the World Collider is ready." An Octarian scientist reported. "When we turn it on, everyone from our worlds shall be thrown into the objective point, the empty Inkopolis."

"Excellent." Came an evil voice.

"When that happens, we shall show them the combined wrath of the Neo Octarian Menace!" Another voice cackled, sounding disturbingly similar.

"Turn on the machine!" The two voices yelled.

"Sir, yes sir!" Came the obedient voice of the scientist.

The two voices laughed like classic villains before a white light enveloped them all.

**Antonio's P.O.V**

Well… that was a strange dream.

I had went to bed in my apartment, a bunk above my brother, and then I had a strange vision of two massive glowing bubbles, one that looked like my home, Inkopolis, and another bubble that looked like another version of Inkopolis colliding into what seemed like an empty version of Inkopolis, filling it with people. Right before I felt a wave of gravity pulling me in, I saw a boy who looked 16 looking at me. His tentacles were a light green color, cut longer on the right side than the left. And his right arm and hand from the elbow down was also a lime green, seemingly cybernetic. I woke up in a house with another bunk parallel to mine, and I jumped when I saw that boy from my dream.

"GAH, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" He yelled.

"And who the hell are you?" I shot back. At that moment, my brother woke up in shock, pointing his Light Tetra Dualies at the stranger.

"Alright, tell me who you are and how the hell you got here, or I'll blow the shit out of you!" Mariano then yelled.

The boy pulled out what seemed to be a Hero Splatling Replica. I then pulled out my Hero Roller Replica, only to find that it was my real Hero Roller. Armed with that knowledge, I prepared to activate my green mod and blow his brains out. Before I got the chance, though, he smoothly swiped the roller from my hands and swung it over at Mariano, disarming the both of us.

"Listen here, kid," the other boy spat, his weapon raised. "I have no reason to tell you my name or what I'm doing here. Rather, I should be asking you the same." He glared at the two of us, and his face softened up a bit. "Sorry, just...overreacting. Judging by your roller, I'd say I can trust you enough. I'm Josiah, also known as Agent J for the New Squidbeak Splatoon."

"Wait, how do you know about the New Squidbeak Splatoon?" I asked. "I thought that was a secret."

"I've been in for a little while, not much more than a couple weeks," Josiah said. "Now, what about you?"

"Well, I'm Antonio, or Agent 4 of the NSS." I began. "I'm also the leader of Team Overdrive, one of the freshest squads in Inkopolis."

"Woah, hold up," said Josiah, puzzled. "First off, you don't look anything like the Four I know. And second, I thought turf wars were banned two years ago when the Octarians took over."

"Wait, who are the Octarians?" Mariano asked. I then realized that he wasn't aware about the Octarian Menace, so I filled him in.

"We should check the Square, then." Mariano pointed out. "If the Great Zapfish is there, we know something's up."

**[Scene Change, Inkopolis Square]**

We stood on a rooftop, anticipating our next move. Josiah ran to the edge and jumped across, landing on another rooftop. "Come on," he said, motioning for us to follow. "It's only about ten feet, anybody can jump that!"

Mariano gulped but ran ahead, jumping easily across the gap. I did the same, following closely.

Eventually, we reached the Square, and the Great Zapfish was there, wrapped around the tower.

"Did we really have to jump rooftops?" Mariano asked. "We probably could just blend in with the crowd down there."

"Nah," Josiah said. "Knowing the Octarians, they would have spies."

"Then if they were out for ink, why didn't they splat anyone yet?" I asked. "At least we know that the Great Zapfish is there. We know that something has happened."

"Well, there's a difference between spies and suicide bombers." Josiah explained. "If they wanted to find information, they would do it quietly. If they were out to splat people, they would have already done it. And we're not taking that chance of being spotted, I've seen what these people can do firsthand, and it's not pretty. I mean, look at my arm."

"Man, you're a good leader." Mariano said. "Speaking of leaders, why don't we look for Marie?"

"For once, you have a good idea." I joked.

"What do you mean, FOR ONCE?!" Mariano yelled.

"Keep it down!" Josiah hissed. "I see Octarians over there!"

He was right. I noticed that some Octolings were patrolling the rooftops, clad in black stealth suits. Technically, they weren't stealth suits, as we saw them quickly. The suit was unlike anything I'd ever seen, featuring a black leather crop-top, black leather skirt, and a pair of black glasses with one eye glowing red. Their shoes, too, were black high-heel boots, quite impractical looking.

"Wait, what are they wearing?" I whispered. "I've never seen those before."

"Those are actually standard issue for the Octolings. I'm surprised that you haven't seen them before." Josiah noted.

"Guys, I know you're the ones who've seen Octolings before, but shouldn't taking them out be our priority?" Mariano asked.

The moment he said that, the Octolings saw us and tried to flee, running in the opposite direction.

"Don't let them catch us!" One of the Octolings yelled.

I activated my yellow mod and flew through the air, hellbent on splatting them. I saw Josiah and Mariano run behind me, throwing Splat Bombs, Burst Bombs, Suction Bombs and Toxic Mist at them. Because they had to take time to avoid the projectiles yet still move forward, we managed to splat them and check what they had on them. The strange thing was that their splatted forms acted like they were flying to a respawner, minus their gear. We decided to loot their gear, to get a better idea of what was happening. We took everything that they had, then went to Cuttlefish Cabin.

**[Scene Change, Cuttlefish Cabin]**

"Antonio!" Came the voice of Marie. "Something strange happened."

"Can I assume that it has to do with people who act like they don't know how they got somewhere, and people don't know who other people are?" I answered lazily.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Marie asked. "Did it happen to you? And who's behind you?"

"Well, I'm Mariano, Antonio's brother." Mariano explained.

"Marie, you already know me, seriously," Josiah said with a confused look on his face.

"Wait, are you Josiah?" Marie exclaimed. He nodded, still confused. "The other Marie told me about you."

"The other Marie?" I asked.

"This day just keeps getting more confusing," Josiah sighed.

"Come in, we have a lot to talk about." Marie turned and went inside the shack.

**A/N: Honestly, this collab may end up good or bad, depending on how much effort we put into it. We might not be able to write chapters as often, due to An Adventure of a Lifetime, Saviors from Below, our SWC One-Shot Project, and life and stuff. Well, until then, this is ZygardeFusion and EagleByte out!**


	2. Out of (Dimensional) Bounds

**AN: Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? You guys probably thought that this project fell through. I'm here to tell you that it hasn't, and although it's been a while, we've worked out some complications with the project. Zygarde and I (Eagle) have decided to take turns writing a chapter, which I offered to take this one up first. Now, this chapter was initially penned by the both of us, but due to scheduling complications, we were unable to finish it together. This'll be interesting, because this could mean that he could do something I didn't expect him to do in his chapters and I'll have to incorporate that into mine, and vice-versa. **

**Anyways, enough waffling, here we go into chapter two of this story!**

**~Chapter 2: Out Of (Dimensional) Bounds~**

Josiah's P.O.V

I sat there looking at the others, trying to gather all that they were telling me. "So basically," I said. "Somehow, bits and pieces from our universes, or dimensions, or whatever, got sucked into one?"

One of the Maries nodded. "Exactly. We're not sure how exactly, but that's the basics."

"Then what caused it?" Mariano asked. "We might be able to find our way back by reverse engineering."

"That's the problem," the other Marie replied. "We don't know what caused it. We know it happened, yes, but without knowing exactly why and how, reverse engineering will prove difficult."

"So...how do we find out what caused it?" I asked next, diving further.

Antonio's P.O.V

"Now, not to be racist to the Octarians, as I have a good Octoling friend who's an amazing engineer," I began. "But when it comes to this high tech business, it's safe to assume that they had a hand in it."

Sheldon then jumped up. "Our Octarians haven't achieved this kind of technology, even though I had recently designed a new advanced armour."

"Well, what does advanced armour have to do with technology?" Josiah asked.

"Wait!" Mariano exclaimed. "If the Techno Suit has electrical resistance properties, maybe they stole the designs to build and activate the machine. Is there a chance that the device might have an encrypted electrical code?"

Everyone in the cabin stared at each other in confusion, me included. At that moment, Sheldon popped up again and nodded his head.

"I'd say yes, considering that this is the Octarians we're dealing with. If we searched for huge traces of electrical use, it would appear like a Great Octoweapon, not a reality-bending device."

Josiah sighed. "Inklish, please. I have no idea what the hell you just said."

One of the Maries sighed. "From what I pieced together, the Octarians messed with some of our stuff and made it hard to tell where the fusion of dimensions occurred."

Mariano nodded. "That's the gist of it."

I slammed my fist on the table with as much conviction as I could muster. "Then we're infiltrating the base of operations as soon as possible. Who's with me?"

"Hold up, we need a plan," Josiah countered. "We can't just go in, guns-blazing, hoping something works out for us. That's suicide at that point, it never works."

"We can work on a plan in a few minutes, but we need a basic idea as to what our goals are and how to accomplish them. Then we work out the technical stuff."

"That's a plan, basically." One of the Maries said with a facepalm.

"One last thing, though." Josiah said. "Considering that we have two Maries, shouldn't they have different names so we can tell them apart?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"You know, something discernable. We can't just call them 'Marie 1' and 'Marie 2,' can we?"

"That makes sense." I replied. "Any inspirations?"

"Uhhhh…"

"Personally," began one of the Maries. "I prefer the name 'Lyssa.'"

"So, Lyssa, and…" Mariano's voice trailed off.

"Carol." the other Marie finished for him.

"And which one's from which world?" I asked. "You know, so we can associate with the one that knows us better."

"Well, I remember Antonio and not Josiah," said Lyssa.

"And I'm vice-versa," Carol agreed.

"So that's settled," Josiah sighed. "Now we need a plan. I think I've got something."

"What would that be?" Mariano inquired. Josiah smiled.

Josiah's P.O.V.

"We're gonna go undercover as Octarian soldiers." I said with a grin that you'd see on a mad scientist with a complete plan.

Mariano gulped at my grin, but shrugged it off and moved on. "How are we gonna do that?"

"Well, I have a friend who's amazing with anything that has to do with the Octarians, and he could definitely find some genuine armor if he had a map." Antonio suggested.

"We'd still need tentacles," Lyssa interjected, not entirely convinced by the plan.

"And we have someone who could probably build a hologram projector that could disguise us as Octolings."

"Exactly," I noted. "And with the holographic tentacles and armour, we're set. We should be able to get in no problem. Unless…"

"Let me guess, they have constant use of floodlights?" Sheldon asked.

"No, language barrier. Where I come from, they speak a different language than Inklings do, and I'm assuming that's what they use in their bases. That is, if this place is anything like mine."

"Sheldon, why did you bring up floodlights?" Antonio asked. "Light shouldn't be a problem."

Sheldon shook his head. "The light will penetrate the hologram, rendering it ineffective. And if they have enough light or plenty of floodlights and observant guards…"

"Then our plan collapses." Carol said. "That is, unless we use the holograms and something else…"

"What is that plan?" I asked.

"If we can cut the lights for long enough, we can get to a less well-lit area and bypass the floodlights."

"Okay, before we follow through with this, we need to get a good look at the exterior of the building," said Lyssa. "We don't even know if they have flood lights, or if we'll need some other plan. Shouldn't we investigate first before just jumping in?"

"Good idea," I agree with her. "A scouting party."

Sheldon pulled out a little black remote and pressed a green button. After that, a small black drone, about the size of my hand flew out of a black case, deploying a small camera and bomb defusing tools.

"This is my new drone that I call the Remote Jammer." Sheldon explained with pride. "It's good at defusing bombs, but it can also be used for surveillance and stopping electrical circuits. Basically, we can use this for our scouting and taking out floodlights, should it come to that."

"Well, I don't see anything missing, so should we begin the operation?" Mariano asked.

"Not yet, we need the holograms." Carol reminded. "Antonio, when do you think your contact can meet with us?"

"Well…" Antonio's voice trailed off for a second.

**[Scene Change, Arowana Mall]**

Antonio's P.O.V

We came to the mall, only to see that the Octarians had already taken control of the area.

"Shit!" Josiah swore. "Now what, how are we gonna get to your friend?"

"Well, look what the catfish dragged in!" A voice that I recognized exclaimed.

"Well Alex, I see that you managed to get out of this war zone." I replied with a sigh. "We wanted you to help us build some holograph-" I got cut off by him.

"Holographic disguises to sneak into the Octarian's headquarters?" Alex finished my sentence. "While I can do the disguises, I don't think going into the domes is a good idea."

"How… how did you know?" Carol asked. "I thought that our base was secure."

"Well, I have a special encryption that allows me to hear all conversations in the NSS headquarters, so I have all access to audio in the base."

"So you just listen in to what's discussed?" Mariano asked. "Well, okay, I guess."

"Spymaster Alex or not, I think that we need to assess the situation." I replied. "Okay, are they holding hostages, or just trying to hold turf?"

"Well, I think a mixture, they're forcing inklings to excavate land for some reason, but I'm not sure why."

Lyssa's eyes shot open when Alex said that. "Of course!" She hissed. "The Rainmakers!"

"Hang on, how do we even know that they're forcing them to do this?" Josiah asked, arms crossed.

"I saw some people who were getting hit for what I assume was insubordination." Alex explained. "They also have guards watching every single person, so they clearly locked down the whole place." Alex cleared his throat. "And what was that about Rainmakers?"

Lyssa began explaining how the old Rainmakers worked. "While the current Rainmakers shoot a single blast of ink, the old ones shot a massive tornado, which could prove incredibly devastating in the hands of the Octarians."

"So what does Arowana Mall have to do with the Rainmakers?" I asked. It then hit me like a Dynamo Roller to the head. "They hid the retired Rainmakers under the mall, didn't they? That was why Arowana Mall was unavailable for a few months, right?"

"This must be a your universe thing because I don't remember this at all," Josiah said. "Our mall's always been open."

"Well, between the Inkopolis Plaza turf wars and the Inkopolis Square turf wars, they closed a few stages for maintenance, such as the mall." Mariano said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And I have a feeling that the Rainmakers are below the mall."

Lyssa nodded. "I think that we should take them back, they could be some of our greatest weapons in this war."

"Well, everyone change your colour to orange, we've got company!" I warned.

Josiah looked over and saw a squad of 6 Octolings.

"Surrender now, rebellion. We offer you this, or death."

Josiah then scoffed. "Yeah, I've had experiences with Octolings like you before, we die either way."

"I'm not afraid of some level one thugs!" Mariano exclaimed. "Might want to give up!"

"Good luck with that, especially when we control 99% of North Amerink!" The leader said.

"And that 99% hates its leaders, your point?" retorted Josiah. "I know how you work, I have seen first hand how the Octarians are cruel and heartless, so don't think I'm gonna give up to you that easily." He pulled out his Heavy Splatling and charged it, shifting to orange.

"Well, we've won against impossible odds, I think we can do so again!" I yelled. "Grand Squidbeak Splatoon, let's do this!"

Everyone looked confused at what I called our group, but we pushed on and began our assault. We all charged in, and we split up for the first battle in our uprising.

**BGM: Megolavania (Cement City Remix)**

Ink flew everywhere as we attacked, grunts and shouts of war erupting from the group. We pushed back against them, and as more and more reinforcements came from the Octolings, we started to increase the amount of attacks we hit them with. We managed to liberate a few prisoners on the way. And somehow, the ones that were able to fight joined us and helped us take back the lost ground. Soon, we had gained control of the mall once more. That didn't mean that the Octarians didn't stop their attack. They closed in on us, surrounding the mall to the best of their ability.

End BGM

Josiah's P.O.V

I jumped over a tank and took out two Octolings that were operating it. Inside, I found a computer that wasn't logged off, and I exploited their laziness and copied all the data over to a flash drive concealed in my prosthetic arm. I then deleted all the data on the computer after loading it over, and grabbed the key to an Octarian door. Quickly I jumped out to rejoin the fight, where I found a volley of ink flying, two distinct colours of orange and purple. A few shots were fired in my direction, and I ducked behind the tank's hatch, charging my Splatling. After the charge was complete, I jumped out from behind and unloaded the charge on the enemy, splatting a couple of Octolings in the process, their weapons and ink tanks falling to the ground as their bodies dissolved.

"Josiah!" I heard Antonio shout. "Watch out!"

I whirled around and was met with an Octoling, who brought their Octoshot back and down across my head before I could react. The world around me went black.

**AN: Yep, sorry about the super long wait. For me personally, life this summer has been hectic beyond belief, having to move from a different country is a huge thing nobody wants to tackle, and my family is no exception. Then you have the whole process of getting in a new school or whatever, there's been little to no time to write anything. We should be updating with a much more frequent schedule from here on out, so don't worry about all that. Anyways, Eagle out, I have some other work I should probably be doing so I don't fail this year.**


End file.
